The present invention relates to a weapon trigger guard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weapon trigger guard for use with a gun rack.
It is known to provide gun racks to store law enforcement weapons in vehicles. Typically, these gun racks are mounted to various locations in the vehicle. The gun racks include a lock to secure the weapon to the gun rack. Typically, the lock is an electrically operated lock that has a key override feature.
Such conventional gun racks secure the weapon to the rack and provide easy access to the weapon. However, some conventional gun racks leave the trigger of the weapon exposed. The present invention relates to a trigger guard for a weapon. The trigger guard of the present invention provides an enclosure which surrounds a trigger housing of the weapon when the weapon is in a locked position within a gun rack. The cover is hinged to a base and pivots away from the base when the gun is released from the lock and removed from the rack. The cover is self closing when the weapon is placed back on the gun rack.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.